1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer-implemented systems for comprehensively managing communications related to the conduct of employment. recruiting. More particularly, the invention concerns one or more systems, methods, computer-readable media, and other embodiments of a comprehensive employment recruiting communications system that selectively employs language translation to support multi-national, multi-cultural communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the proliferation of the Internet, existing products and services developed a parallel presence on the Internet. Companies with paper catalogs and mail-order purchasing developed online catalogs and online purchasing. In addition to traditional paper and newsprint, many newspapers began to post their content online.
Job postings, traditionally made on local bulletin boards, paper periodicals, company newspapers, and help-wanted newspaper advertisements, appeared on Internet web pages. In addition to mere job postings, career portals sprang up. “Career portal” is a broad term, and includes various services. One example is an Internet web site that helps centralize a job search by providing links to many different job boards, career management sites, hiring corporations (internal recruiting department), recruiters, staffing companies, and other online resources. A different example of a career portal is an Internet web site of a recruiting agency. There are various other examples too, each being a different enhancement of the simple idea of an online job posting.
With the introduction of these online job postings, career portals, and the like, hiring companies and job seekers alike enjoyed immediate benefits since the job postings were easier to keep current. Indeed, postings could be continually updated, removed, or added. Also, with the immediacy of the Internet, online job postings became available worldwide to anyone with Internet access.
However, the distribution power of online job postings exceeded their practical utility. Immediate, worldwide distribution is great in theory, but what if a desirable candidate lives in Bombay and speaks Hindi? The worldwide distribution and immediate availability of an English language web site is irrelevant when it comes to meaningfully reaching this candidate. Even if the job posting is made in French, what if the hiring manager is an English speaker in New York? The hiring manager is ill equipped to evaluate the candidate's job application, in French.
Despite the significant advance that is possible by online job postings, searches, and recruiting, there are some practical limitations. And due to these unsolved problems, the known approaches are not completely adequate in some circumstances.